Truly, Madly, Deeply
by xgirlxinterruptedx
Summary: Sirius wakes up early every morning. Why? remus Lupin, of course. r


Beep Beep Beep.  
Sirius Black rolled onto his side and grabbed the beeping watch off his crowded nightstand, nearly knocking over a lamp in the process. He sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes, surveying his dorm room as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. On the bed across from his own a tall, black haired boy was sprawled across, grinning in his sleep, probably thinking of Lily Evans. This boy was Sirius's best mate, James Potter. On the bed next to James' was a short pudgy boy, snoring loudly. Sirius rolled his eyes. Peter Pettigrew. Peter was neither handsome nor clever but had latched onto James and Sirius in second year, and on occasion had proven himself useful.

Now, Sirius Black was not up and 6:50 in the morning to laugh at Peter or praise his best friend. No, Sirius was up this early for a different reason, and that reason was curled up in a ball, tangled with blankets, on the bed across from his own.  
Remus Lupin.His name should be a candy, thought Sirius. A chocolate, because Remus's name melts on your tongue when you say it.Well, at least it did when Sirius said it ,because Sirius Black, infamous womanizer, was truly, madly, and deeply in love with one Remus Lupin. Sirius wasn't sure when he started to have these strange feelings for Remus. It had stated like a quiet flame. He tingled at Remus's touch, and couldn't concentrate when he was around. When Remus had began to go out with Maria Horne, a pretty Hufflepuff girl, that flame turned into a fire in the pit of his stomach. Maria. That name should be a poison, thought Sirius bitterly.

Sirius' thoughts were interrupted by another beep, beep, beep. Sirius immediately fell back onto his bed, throwing a raggedly red blanket over his head, a small tear allowing Sirius to watch Remus as he uncurled himself and turned off the beeping alarm clock. Remus then stood up and began to unbutton his green flannel pajama shirt, revealing a surprising muscular chest, but etched with white scars, glowing in the hazy light that had just begun to slip through the shades. Sirius inhaled sharply.

Why? Sirius thought to himself, does Remus insist on getting dressed before everyone else is up. There's nothing for his to be ashamed of.  
But Remus was ashamed. Ashamed of the scars that covered his body because they represented the creature he turned into every month, and he didn't want to repulse his friends, even if they did accept his transformations.

What I wouldn't give to touch his back, or to lay my hands on his chest, tracing this scars, thought Sirius. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and immediately tried to think of something else.  
But how could Sirius focus on anything else when Remus was rummaging through is trunk, shirtless. Remus slipped on a white collared shirt, carefully buttoning it up to just below his Adam's apple, and then began to remove his pants. Sirius shut his eyes tightly as Remus did this. He never looked at Remus removing his pants and boxers, knowing full well if he did he would never be able to look at Remus without that image coming to his mind, which, as you can imagine, might cause an awkward situation. Sirius opened one eye nervously, making sure the coast was clear. Remus was sitting on his bed, fully clothed, flipping through a large textbook.

Sirius heard Peter's bed creak as he sat up and James, yawning loudly, "Geez Remus, reading this early? Trying to make me look bad?" Remus laughed quietly and Sirius heard the whomp! Of a pillow landing on Peter's bed. "What was that for?" he whined.

James let out a loud laugh, before getting up to smack Sirius with a pillow. "Wake up!" trilled James, smacking him again. "I am up!" replied Sirius gruffly, pretending to be mad at James for waking him up.

He sat up and was greeted by the sight of James, always the exhibitionist, stripping off his pajamas, standing on his bed. "Save it for Lily" groaned Sirius, as James jumped off his bed naked, rooting around for clean boxers. Remus let out a loud Ha! And Sirius looked over at him, grinning. Remus smiled back, and Sirius felt a familiar tingling sensation. He glanced outside. The windows were open and light basked the quidditch field. Sirius looked back at Remus, who was still smiling at him. Today is going to be a good day, thought Sirius, as he pulled off his shirt.


End file.
